


you know that you're my oxygen (like my heart will stop)

by nct127s



Series: lost time [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, this is so short but i'm stupid and wanted to post anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct127s/pseuds/nct127s
Summary: It wasn’t the feeling of being in love that Ten enjoyed.It was more than that.





	you know that you're my oxygen (like my heart will stop)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jake miller's [astronaut](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3XdJUcaqcQ).

It wasn’t the feeling of being in love that Ten enjoyed.

It was more than that.

It was the morning kisses that were peppered over his face, the gentle whispers between the sheets, the giggles as Youngho’s hands made their way to his stomach and gently rested on his sides. It was his phone buzzing at seven am and feeling a groan from behind him, large hands placed against his stomach as he heard little curses in English.

“Youngho, I have work.”

Another groan was the usual response that he received, except this time it was just more kisses to Ten’s neck to coerce him to stay.

“You don’t have to go today, I’m more important that a bunch of papers and business suits.”

Ten laughed softly, tracing his boyfriend’s fingers on the hands that were around his waist.

“Babe, I have to go. I’ve already called in sick twice, it’s hard enough as it is with my manager breathing down my-”

Ten was shut up immediately by another soft feathery kiss to his lips, a little peck that only made him crave more. He could feel his boyfriend’s smirk on his lips as he closed his eyes and reached his hands up to cradle his soft cheeks.

“That’s right baby, your actions say otherwise,” he mumbled, slowly kissing down Ten’s neck and over his collarbones, his hands curiously roaming across every inch of his boyfriend’s body which he claimed as his, and his only. He would never get over the curves of his boyfriend, silently thanking all the gods of dance for blessing his boyfriend with the most stunning body he had ever seen.

For Youngho, Ten was his comfort. His solidarity and his reason for breathing – Ten were his sole reason to fight for everything he had in life right now, and every single day, he didn’t know how he managed to take his breath away. He often doubted himself and his capacity to keep Ten satisfied, being an incredibly passionate lover himself, he didn’t know whether he would ever find someone who would keep up with him.

But ever since he met Ten, he believed in fate. And he believed in true love.

“I love you so much, you know that right?”

Ten would probably never get used to hearing that. His whole life, he was torn down to pieces, every inch of the walls he used to shield his heart were shattered by the many people who waltzed in and out of his life, used him, took him for granted and threw him away. He spent every single day wondering whether he had enough strength and will to live, whether he wanted to continue this life without having any purpose.

And then Ten found him.

He found Youngho.

“I know.”

He beamed, not needing a word more from Ten because he knew how he felt. He knew how Ten struggled to reciprocate his feelings or muster up the courage to tell him the things that he was feeling. He knew he was broken, and he didn’t want to fix him because that wasn’t his place to do so. He knew what it felt like, and that Ten picked him up from a rut that he didn’t ever think he would get out of. He could only hope that one day he would be able to help Ten too.

“Youngho…”

Ten watched his eyelashes flutter and his gaze slowly meet his as he nodded and brushed his hair back.

It was moments like these Ten never expected would happen to him. He never pictured himself in bed with a beautiful boy, caressing and worshipping his body and giving his heart the love it craved. He had never felt euphoria to the point where he felt like he could explode, it was almost like he was a firecracker ready to burst at any given time.  


“Thank you,” he said softly, a statement that was more than a whisper, both hesitant and confident at the same time. Ten leaned forward and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, stroking his cheeks lightly. “Thank you for everything you have done for me,” he continued, feeling Youngho’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him into his chest.  


It wasn’t the feeling of being in love that Ten enjoyed.

It was the sound of Youngho’s heartbeat against his ear, every single thump giving Ten one reason more to live.

It was more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> it's so fluffy i can't believe i wrote this.


End file.
